


The First of Many Times

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Sea of Photographs [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: After Oswald surprised Edward with the painted portrait, the newly found lovers express their feeling for each other in the most intimate way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the second hardest thing I’ve written, after the golden shower fic I wrote. It’s my first time writing smut for this pairing, so I’m very nervous about it. This is the second part to the one-shot I wrote that introduced virgin Oswald. I’d like to know what you think and I hope those who read it enjoy. Happy reading!Happy reading!

“Are you frightened, Oswald?”

Oswald gazes, lost in a haze, at the handsome lips that have spoken his name. They were responsible for giving him his first kiss, and the second, and now they crave for a lot more.

“Oswald?”

He finches out of his hypnotic state, never has he heard Edward say his name in such a way, filled with so much love and desire. “We were hanging the painting, weren’t we?” Oswald removes Edward’s hands from his hips and hobbles to the fireplace on the far right end of the room.

“That was the excuse I used to get you to my bedroom.” Edward picks up the painting resting down at his side and joins Oswald by the fireplace, standing behind the shorter dark haired man.

“I know that, Ed. You weren't very discrete about it.”

He rests his chin on top of Oswald's head, pressing their bodies together like perfect puzzle pieces. “Who needs discretion.”  He rubs his free hand over Oswald's black pin-striped jacket and unbuttons the middle button, then slips his hand to the front of his pants, delicately fondling the other man's package.

“Ooh….”, Oswald screeches, skittishly squirming out of Edward's touch. He hastily steps away from him and turns back to face him. “I'm sorry—” he deeply exhales, refastening the button of his jacket, hands jittering like the tail of a rattlesnake— “but this is all just a little awkward for me.” He licks his dry lips, straightening the wrinkles out of his jacket.

“Why?” Edward closes the gap between them and lays the painting down at his side. “Is it because this is your first time?”

“No—” anxiously shakes his head from left to right— “no!”, he lies.

“You're not telling me the truth, Oswald.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I feel the same way as you,” Edward says honestly, taking him by the hand. “It's not my first time having sex, obviously.” Slightly shrugs his right shoulder. “I haven't felt this way for another person in a long time. I haven't touched anyone intimately, I didn't want to, and now I have a strong appetite to touch you." He caresses Oswald's cheek, tenderly stroking his thumb across his bottom lip, relishing how delicate and smooth it is. "We can explore each other's bodies, Oswald. Unlock the puzzle of what brings us pleasure.”

A reserved smile appears on Oswald's face. He wants to make love to Edward, but he needs a little more time to warm up to the idea that Edward wants him just as much as _he_ desires for him. “Can we hang the painting up first?” A timid little snicker escaped his lips.

“You like to stall,” Edward says with a twisted grin, straightening Oswald’s tie. “That's okay.... I don't mind.... I'll play along.” He kisses Oswald on the brow then retakes the painting and paces to the empty space of the wall just to the left of the fireplace. He lifts the portrait up and holds it against the dark floral papered wall. “How about here, Mr. Penguin?” He peeks back at him from over his left shoulder, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Oswald’s heart rate increases and his cock twitches in his pants, as he scans over Edward’s body.  His pose against the wall is surprisingly alluring. “I thought -- I thought you were going to put it on the mantle?”

“You can come and move it if you like?”, he teases.

“You're the one holding it up there, you can move it.”

“I can't.” He arches a brow. “It's stuck.”

Oswald lowers his head, chuckling to himself. He's imagined their first time before, but Edward's playfulness takes him by surprise. He goes along with his little act and joins him at the wall. “I have to do everything,” he says with a grin and tucks his hand under the right bottom corner of the painting.

“You can't get it down that way.”

Oswald squints, tilting his head slightly to the right. “Why not?”

“You have to stand underneath my arms between me and the wall, then it might come down.”

“Are you serious?” He crosses his arms shifting the weight off of his broken leg.

“Do you want to move it or not?”

“Yes,” he hisses.

“Then I'm _very_ serious,” Edward replies with a devious smirk.

Oswald flashes a smile of his own. “Fine.”  He goes under Edward's arms and stand between him and the wall, then places both hands on the edge of the portrait, knowing all too well that getting him in this position was a trap to only get them close.

Edward let's go of the frame and cloaks his arms around Oswald’s waist, nibbling pleasantly on his earlobe. “Who knew catching penguins was so easy,” he says in the shell of his ear, voice oozing sex. He pushes his center against Oswald's ass, as he gently takes the other man’s lobe between his teeth and gradually pulls away.

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald groans, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He can feel Edward’s cock growing thicker.

“You can move the painting now,” he murmurs on the side of his neck, peppering him with kisses.

Oswald’s body lightly trembles each time Edward's lips touch his bare flesh. He needs to place the portrait on the fireplace mantle before he loses all control and drops it. “Alright.” He steps out of Edward’s warm embrace and gimps to the fireplace, standing the painting on the mantle. Neither of them brought a hammer or nail, so leaning it against the wall will have to do for the time being. Oswald then turns his attention back to Edward. “Now you come here,” he says in a smoky voice.

“Growing more confident, I see.”

“Yes….”, he purrs. “Now, get over here.” Moves his right index finger in a come-hither motion.

“Right away, Mr. Penguin,” he says, strutting to the man he loves.

Oswald takes hold of Edward's olive green neck tie and pulls him into him. “I've always wanted to do that,” he says when their bodies collide together.

“I've always wanted you to do that,” Edward snarls through his teeth, growing more aroused with each passing moment. His manhood aches painfully for Oswald’s touch.  “Is there anything else you want to do to me?”

“Many things.” He pulls down the loose Windsor knot on Edward’s tie. “But for now, I just want to kiss you.”

“You're in luck.”  He licks his lips, tilting into Oswald. “I wanted to kiss you too.” Presses their lips firmly together.

Oswald stands on his toes, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck. “Mmm…. Mmm….”, he whimpers lightly. He looks to increase the passion in their connection by sliding his tongue between Edward's lips, but the act is far too enthusiastic and clumsy.

Edward's eyes widen with shock. Is Oswald trying to get a taste of his stomach? He rests his hands on Oswald’s cheeks and kindly pulls his lips away. “Slowly, my love,” he breaths between words. Oswald’s sloppy first French kiss has literally taken his breath away. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Oswald's lips quiver. He didn't think it would be that bad. “That was too much tongue, wasn't it?”

He touches their foreheads together, longing into Oswald’s handsome blue eyes, caressing his freckled cheek with the back of his right hand. “Yes,” he says with a half-grin and a faint laugh. “But you're learning.”

“Let me try again.”

“You can try as many times as you like.”

They reconnect in a sensual embrace and Oswald studies Edward’s movements. When the taller man parts his lips as an invitation, Oswald slips the tip of his tongue inside. He takes his time, savoring the heat and moisture within Edward's mouth, falling even deeper in love with his flavor.

Edward melds into his penguin. This kiss is far more pleasant. His hands skate down the shorter man’s chest and unbutton the center button of his suit jacket once again.

This time, Oswald doesn’t shy away from the removal of his clothing. He helps Edward take off the jacket and it slumps to the floor, then lifts his broken leg to Edward’s waist. The shooting pain from standing is becoming intolerable.

“Do you need to sit?”, he asks between kisses, grabbing on strongly to Oswald’s thigh.

“Yes, my leg is beginning to hurt.”

“We can’t have that.” He gives Oswald a quick peck on his lips. “Come here.” Suddenly lifts the petite man from the floor.

“Eeedwarrrd!” Oswald cries, amazed by Edward’s spontaneous action, and wraps his legs around his lover’s waist. Being physically picked up was the last thing he expected.

“There—” he winks— “now let’s get you to the bed.”

Oswald pushes the glasses back onto Edward’s nose, they slid down when he lift him up into his strong arms. He then buries his face in the curve of Edward’s neck, laughing gleefully more than kissing. “Oh, Ed,“ he sighs, never could have imagined a moment like this.

Edward carries his beloved to the solid oak canopy bed, tosses a few pillows to the floor, and yanks down the thick comforter, then plops Oswald on the soft Egyptian silk covered mattress.

Oswald snickers in his hands as his body bounces on the springy bed. He can’t remember the last time he’s had so much fun. His lips are abruptly met with a sensation that’s growing infinitely familiar the more time he spends with Edward. “Mmm….” He can’t help but sigh in bliss every time they kiss.

Edward removes his tie and works on taking off Oswald's. He can't wait to lay eyes on his body once again. He hasn't seen him bare since the day he found him in the forest nearly two years ago. His hands fumble with impatiences when he unbuttons the vest, but he regains his control when it comes to taking off the shirt. He adores Oswald’s sense of fashion, but right now all the layers are just an inconvenience.

Oswald kicks off his ivory and ebony crocodile leather shoes and pulls Edward’s white shirt out of his pants. He's always wondered what Edward had hidden inside of them. So he takes this opportunity to cure his curiosity by filling his hand with Edward's bulge.

Edward breaks away from Oswald’s loving lips. “Uh….”, he grunts, laying his hand over Oswald’s, helping him in kneading his crouch. “Aah…. It took -- you long enough -- to touch me there,” he breathes heavily. God, it feels so good to have some relief from the aching need to be touched.

“I was building up to the moment.” He arches a brow, juggling Edward's balls in his hand.

“Uh…. I -- can see that.”

“You're so hard, Ed.”

“I know.”

“I didn't think it would feel like this.”

“Ooh….” He breathes, trying not to get completely lost in the sensation between his thighs. “Haven't you -- ever touched yourself when you've been hard?”

“Of course,” Oswald answers, removing his hand from Edward's sex. “It just feels different touching someone else.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Well, why did you stop? I like your hand around my cock.”

“I don't know,” he says with a shrug.

“Maybe—” Edward cups his cheek, stroking his thumb over his smooth skin— “you're just ready to feel another new sensation.”

“Maybe.”

“I think you are.” Edward stands up straight and slips the unbuttoned shirt off of Oswald’s shoulders, admiring the first glimpse at his hairless chest. “You are beautiful, Oswald.”

“You think that?”

“I wouldn't have said it if it weren’t true.”

Oswald's face blooms a sandy pink, with a small smile stretched bashfully on his face.

“That's beautiful too,” Edward adds.

The smile falls from Oswald's lips. Does he really think something else about him is attractive? “What is?”, he asks plainly.

“Your blushing freckled cheeks.”

Oswald grabs his lover by the collar of his shirt, quickly drawing him into him, consuming his lips with vigor. He knows what he said was the absolute truth and that only made him want him more.

Edward drops to his knees, finally taking off his white shirt. Oswald seems to know exactly what he wants now and Edward’s gonna give it to him. He kisses Oswald chest, licking and sucking on his sensitive pebbled nipple.

“Ah!”, Oswald cries and his body flushes with sexual heat. “Oh, Ed!” He holds him by the back of the head, scratching his scalp. His balls tremble with anticipation, as Edward travels lower down his abdomen, leading the trail with kisses against his warm flesh.

Edward unhooks his loves black leather belt and unzips the pants. Oswald helps him in the removal by lifting himself up. When Edward easily pulls them down, along with Oswald’s purple silk underwear, his rigid cock springs out from its prison of clothing. “Hello, you!” He beams up at Oswald with a wide toothy grin. The bushing tip peeking out from the fold of his foreskin is yearning for his touch. “My, you're big.” He wastes no time wrapping his hand around his thick throbbing manhood, spreading the beads of pre-cum on the shaft. He knows he should have taken his time and eased Oswald into having his dick touched, but Edward could no longer hold back his needs once he laid eyes on what was hiding in Oswald’s pants.

Oswald’s breathing becomes hollow and quick as he grips tightly onto the bed while Edward plays with his foreskin, rolling it back and over the head of his cock. His body quivers and he digs his nails into the mattress. So sensitive. “Oh, fuck!”

Edward leans into him, gently pulls back the skin, and licks the pearly beads dripping from his manhood, then wraps his moist lips around him, slowly swirling his tongue around the head. Saliva dribbles down the corner of his mouth as he takes in as much of his thickness without gagging. He pulls him out, sucking harder at the tip before releasing Oswald’s glistening shaft from his lips. He then slurps him up like a melting ice cream cone while kneading his balls in his large hand.

Oswald clenches his jaw, watching Edward's head bobble up and down, covering his shaft with a polish of saliva. He thought he'd be able to hold out longer, but the warmth and wetness of Edward's lips around his cock are far too much for him to bear. Oswald’s body stiffens and his toes curl as he cums strongly in Edward's mouth. The sensation rushed over him so quickly that he never had time to give warning. “F--f--fuck!”

Edward's eyes widen as his mouth is unexpectedly filled with a significant amount of salty seed. He wasn't ready to take so much in and it starts to ooze out of the sides of his lips. He lifts his head, cheeks ballooned full of cum, and gawks at Oswald, adjusting the glasses on his face. They've only just started. He was nowhere near ready for the end.

“I'm s-s-sorry,” Oswald mutters. His eyes roll back and fall into the bed, body pulsing with the force of the first orgasm he's had with another person.

Edward stands to his feet and leaves Oswald on the bed to bask in the afterglow of his release.

“Where -- are you -- going -- my sweet?”, Oswald manages to pant.

Edward can't very much answer him with a mouth full, so he turns back for a second, holds up one finger in the air as if he's suggesting to have a few minutes, then continues his march to the bathroom. He spits in the toilet, there was too much cum for him to swallow in one gulp. He would have never foreseen such a heavy load in his mouth. If only he'd gotten a warning, there wouldn't have been too much for him to handle.

Not only did Edward make this trip to the lavatory to drop off what he couldn't gulp, but also to collect an item they're going to need. Edward removes his glasses and rests them on the sink, then returns to his beloved. He tosses the bottle he grabbed from the medicine cabinet on one of the pillows still on the bed and hops in to lay next to his love’s recuperating body.

Oswald cuddles into Edward's chest, binding his leg around him. “I didn't mean to finish early.” He gazes up at Edward.

“It's alright, my sweet little penguin.” He kisses him, catching Oswald's bottom lip sweetly between his own, sharing the flavor of his salty lips. “It's your first time and sometimes you just can't hold it.”

“Everything just hit me all at once.”

“That happens.” He holds Oswald against his chest, still feeling the tremors of orgasm rushing through him.  “How do you feel now?”

“Euphoric.”

“I'm happy you were able to feel euphoria.” His arms tighten around him as if someone were trying to steal him away.  “You let me know—” kisses the crown of his head once, and then twice— “when you're ready for more.”

Oswald presses his lips to Edward's bare chest, lightly scraping his nails on his flesh. “I'm ready now.”

“Are you sure, Oswald?”

“Yes.” He draws Edward into him and kisses him intensely, then eases him onto his back, straddling on top of him. “Did you ever think—” rubs his chest, leering down at Edward with hunger gleaming in his eye— “I’d get you in this position?”

“I was hoping you would.” He massages Oswald's thighs, gliding his hands up to his waist.

He leans forward into Edward, brushing their noses together. “You still have far too many clothes on, Mr. Nygma,” whispers.

Edward holds firmly onto his love's soft, porcelain, round end. “Maybe you should fix that.” He smacks him on the ass.

“Oh!”, Oswald squeals, clenching his stinging cheeks. He had no idea rough play was in the cards. “Okay—” licks his lips— “I will fix it.” He gives Edward a swift peck and climbs off of him, sitting on his knees to the right of him. He caresses his chest and pinches Edward's nipples, giving them a twist.

“Ahh….”, he moans.

Oswald thinks his expression of pain is one of the most beautiful things he's seen. “Was that too much?”, he asks.  Being inexperienced in sexual activities, he isn't sure of what Edward likes or doesn't.

“No…. Do it again,” he pleads.

Oswald complies, twisting his lover's nipples a little harder than before.

“Ahh…. Yes!”, Edward shouts, arching his back.

Oswald soothes him from the pain by covering his reddened chest with kisses and slowly makes his way lower down his body. He stops just above his pants, unbuckles the leather belt, and yanks down the zipper, freeing his love from his last shred of clothing.

Edward sits up and helps take off the pants, underwear, and shoes, then lays back down in the middle of the bed, exposing his whole body for the first time to Oswald.

Oswald takes in the view and he thinks it's magnificent. The rosy head of Edward's erect cock and the dark curls around the base glisten with pre-cum. Oswald looks on with amazement, swirling his finger around the tip of Edward’s shaft, collecting a bit of the sticky substance. He can't wait to know how it feels to have it deep inside of him.

“You look fascinated,” Edward says, lightly tracing his hand over the scars on Oswald's ankle. His entire body is littered with raised scars and Edward wants to kiss every single one.

“I am, kind of…. Yours just looks different than mine.”

“There’s nothing wrong with yours, Oswald.”

“I know that,” he says with a merger eye roll. “It’s just that when I fantasized about us…”

Edward suddenly sits up and comes face to face with Oswald, booping him on the tip of his pointed nose. “You fantasized about us,” he teases, flashing a fiendish grin.

Oswald pushes him back into the bed. “You fantasized about us too,” he chuckles.

He grabs Oswald by the wrists and pulls him on top of him. “Of course I did.” They reconnect in another passion fueled kiss.

Oswald rests his hips between the taller man’s thighs and their centers brush against each other.

Edward changes their position, rolling his love onto his back and the sound Oswald suddenly makes is alarming.

“Ow! …. Something's in my back!”

The blood-curdling cry sends shivers down Edward's spine, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Oswald. The bottle of lubrication he threw in the bed had slipped his mind and he has now rolled his precious penguin on top of it. Edward immediately removes the bottle from behind him. “I'm so sorry,” he sincerely apologizes.

“What the hell was that, Ed?”

“I tossed a bottle of lube in the bed.” He playfully shakes the bottle in Oswald's face. “Oh! That rhymed with your sentence.”

Oswald expression twists into a grimace. “You and your ridic-”. His sentence is cut off with a kiss.

“No need to say it,” he hums on his lips. “I know you love my rhymes and riddles.”

Oswald's face instantly softens. What Edward said wasn't entirely false. “I can't believe you forgot about it. Nothing ever slips your mind.”

“I guess when I’m with you, you're all that I can think about.”

Oswald combs his hand in Edward's hair and curls his finger around the strands that have fallen on his face. “So, I guess getting that bottle is what you were doing in the bathroom.”

Edward thought Oswald knew why he was going to the bathroom, guess he was more out of it than he looked. Edward cuts his eyes away for a moment before finally answering. “Among other things,” he replies and gazes back at Oswald.

“Well, we should put that bottle to some use.”

“We should.” He lays the lubrication in Oswald’s hand. “Can you turn around for me, my love?”

“I was hoping I could see your face.”

“That can be arranged.” He sits up on his knees and spreads Oswald's legs. “Would you mind?” Holds out his hand for a squirt of lubrication. When Oswald fills his hand, he smears the substance on his fingers and a bit on Oswald’s tight little hole. “Are you ready?”

Oswald's heart beats rapidly against his chest, frightened and exhilarated at the same time.  “Yes.”

“Let me know if it hurts, or if you want me to stop.”

“Okay.”

Edward rests Oswald's broken leg on his shoulder and rubs the area underneath his balls, slowly adding pressure in a circular motion, beginning the stimulation of his prostate.

Oswald breathes deeply through his nose, as his heart beats the fastest he's ever felt and Edward slowly eases a finger within him. Oswald's body stiffens, dropping the bottle on the bed, and he grips at the sheets underneath him. “Ah,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

“Are you alright?”, Edward asks, twisting his finger inside of Oswald's opening.

“Oh, yes.” He nods, feeling a bit of pressure, but nothing he can't handle.

“Can you take more?”, he questions, making sure Oswald isn't in any pain. He moves his finger in an upward motion, locating the little round bulb.

“Ah!” Oswald slightly shivers to the delicate motions happening within him. “Oh, yes,” he answers breathlessly.

Edward gently pumps his hand inside Oswald, basking in the beauty of his love’s sensual expressions. He wants him to feel all the wonders of sex.

“Mmm…. Mmm….”, Oswald moans each time he senses the finger enter him.

Edward removes his hand and fills it with another glob from the lubrication bottle, then re-enters his beloved with two fingers, continuing to move them in a come-hither motion.  

“Ahh, fuck!”, Oswald cries, as his toes curl and he takes hold of his throbbing thickness, stroking his shaft from hilt to tip.

Edward touches himself as well, finger fucking Oswald knuckles deep, relaxing his ring to take his full erection. “Oh, Oswald,” he moans, keeping himself on edge.

“Oh…. Ed,” Oswald replies. “That feels so…. That feels so…. Ahh fuck!” He dips his head into the feathered pillow under him, massaging and lightly tugging at his balls.

Edward leans forward and takes Oswald’s stiffness back inside his mouth. “Mmm….,” he hums when the cock slowly slips from his lips. He lovingly kisses the shaft as he removes his hand from within Oswald and peers up at his penguin, never has he seen him in such nirvana.  “You look so blissful, my love.”

“I am,” he breathes.

“I think you're ready for me now.”

“Yes.”

Edward fills his hand with more lubrication and spreads it on his thick rigid cock and more on Oswald relaxed hole. He lowers Oswald's leg from his shoulder and grabs him by the waist, pulling him closer. He tilts into his lover, taking him by the hand and laces their fingers together above Oswald's head. He licks his lips and kisses him zealously, curing a craving he's had since their lips touched last.

Oswald buries his free hand in Edward's coffee-colored hair, massaging his scalp with the tip of his fingers, delighting in the smooth silky feeling of his threads and the taste of his kiss. “Oh, Ed….” His body aches to feel his slick cock deep inside him. “Fuck me, Ed,” he pleads upon his lips.

Edward skims his hand down the length of Oswald's body, tucking it between them both. He takes his cock and teases the dark haired man by rubbing the tip against his asshole. “You want me to fuck you?”, he asks huskily, kissing and sucking on the side of Oswald's neck, pushing the tip of his manhood inside and slowly pulls it out.

“Yes,” he whispers, shivering from the tease of Edward's cock, wrapping his legs around him.

“Then that's what you'll get.” He rests his brow upon Oswald’s and slips his thickness within his love.

They hold each other leering into the shimmering eyes of the other, relishing in the moment their bodies connected in the most intimate way.

“I love you, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald sighs, clenching his muscle around Edward's manhood.

“And I love you, Mr. Penguin.” He thrusts against him strong.

“Ah!” Oswald wasn't ready for such a powerful buck, but he braces himself for the others, grabbing onto Edward's luscious round end. “Ah… Ah….”, he moans enthusiastically.

Edward paces himself and goes a little slower. He wants Oswald's first time to be loving and tender. He nibbles on his earlobe, whispering sweetly, “It feels good to be inside of you—” he thrusts— “and you’re so beautiful, Oswald.” Drives inside him again and again.

Oswald slides his hands up Edward's back, rolling his hips to match his rhythm. “Oh…. Oh….”, he exhales, digging his fingers into his lover’s back. He can feel Edward's muscles flexing. “You're beautiful too…. You can go -- go faster.” He blows tiny kisses on his shoulder. “I liked how it felt.”

“Uh… Ah!”, he grunts animalistically, increasing his lunges against him. He kisses Oswald's lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth, stealing away his breath before sitting up on his knees. “Are you sure?”

“Yes…. I can take it, Ed. I can take it all.”

Edward covers the base of his cock with a little more lube, then holds Oswald by the waist and drives into him with everything he has, filling him to the max, fucking him balls deep.

Oswald's fevered breath feels the bedroom and he closes his eyes tightly. He claws at the mattress trying to anchor himself to take Edward’s plunges. His manhood flops against his stomach with each vigorous thrust his lover takes inside of him.

The smacking sound of their bodies connecting echoes through the large room.

Edward’s head falls back in ecstasy as his hands grasp at his beloved’s bare sides. Oswald's opening pulses around his penetrating cock, sending shivers down the length of his spine. His balls smack against his ass again and again and again. They start to tremble signaling the approach of his orgasm.

Though they are entwined in the most sensual connection, Oswald feels as though it isn't enough. He reaches for Edward and he immediately takes Oswald’s hand, hooking them back together. “Ah…. Ah…. I'm gonna cum again, Ed.” He tightens his grip on Edward's hand and takes hold of his own stiffness in the other.

Edward's cock slips out from all the friction and he wastes no time putting it back in. “I'm -- cumming -- too.” His breathing quickens with every thrust and his head falls forward, watching his cock disappear into Oswald’s hole. An intense pulsation develops at the base of his shaft. “Oh…. Oswald!”, he grunts.  His jaw tenses and his hips jerk as his cock erupts deep inside Oswald’s tight little ass, spilling globs of thick sticky cum. His body quivers as he continues his drive within Oswald, penetrating his prostate so he can experience more pleasure.

Oswald gazes at Edward and increases the rhythm of his hand around his shaft, thinking Edward's orgasm was one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen. “Ah…. Uh….” The sensation in his ass and around his cock pushes Oswald over the sexual edge. His body tightens as every inch of him floods with warmth and closes his eyes, dipping his head back into the pillow. Oswald’s manhood suddenly expels a steady stream of milky seed in his hand and on his stomach. “Fuck….”, he murmurs, body rippling with an intense orgasm.

Edward leans forward, as his cock slips out of Oswald's cum filled hole, and he licks up the mess his penguin made on himself. Finally able to savor the taste of his load.

Oswald's legs fall sluggishly from around his love and he lays panting, relishing the sensation of Edward’s tongue and the radiance of his second orgasm.

The bedroom fills with the musky aroma of sex and sweat, as Edward collapsed on top of Oswald, resting his head in the crook of his neck. They both lay, breathing heavily, bodies shimmering with their sexual nectar, hands still laced together.

After several minutes of their breathing being the only sound in the room, speech returns to Edward. “That was amazing—” his lifts his head and kisses the edge of Oswald's lips— “you were amazing.”

“That's was nothing like I thought it would be.”

“It wasn't?”

“No.”

“It was better?”

“Absolutely,” Oswald replies, smiling at the thought of the things they've done together, knowing that they’ll be able to do it all again sometime soon. “Thank you.”

“No,” Edward whispers. “You don’t have to thank me.” He let's go of Oswald's hand and lazily rolls off of him into his back. “I love you.”

“I don't think I'll get used to you saying that to me.”

“Get used to it, Oswald—” he looks him in the eye— “because it's the truth.” His charming eyes always reminds Edward of the clearest blue oceans.

He turns onto his side, laying his head on Edward’s chest, and drapes his leg over him, completely taken by his love. He can never see himself getting used to those words from his lips. “I'm so drained, Ed.” Kisses his hairless chest. “I've never felt my body so tired.”

“You should take a nap.”

“But I want to talk to you.”

“We can talk after you rest. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I won't wake up and find that all of this was a dream?”

“Of course not,” Edward assures him. “When you wake up, you'll still be in my arms.”

“I can't wait for that.” Oswald's hold around Edward tightens and he feels his eyes growing heavier. It doesn't take long before he gives into the realm of dreams calling him away.

Edward stretches out his arm and reaches for the corner of the comforter still on the bed, and covers both of their naked bodies in its warmth. “Sleep well, my love,” he says softly and kisses the top of Oswald's head. Soon he finds himself drifting to sleep, thinking of the man in his arms.


End file.
